Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) currently affects the lives of 16 million Americans and is the only major cause of death that is increasing in the U.S. The societal costs of COPD are great, with an estimated $26 billion total direct costs each year. An additional $12.4 billion per year has been estimated as indirect societal costs due to lost earnings. COPD is irreversible and progressive; however, rehabilitation and skill training can positively affect a patient?s quality of life. This Phase I SBIR will result in a multimedia CD-ROM that will provide education and skill training for persons with COPD. In Phase I, HealthMark will (1) Develop a content outline for the full program; (2) Work with individuals with COPD to identify interactive methods and tools to help them cope with COPD; and (3) Develop one area of information (e.g., What is COPD?) and 2 self-care skill lessons as a prototype; (4) test prototype with 40 individuals with COPD and (5) review prototype with subject matter experts. During Phase I we will also determine the effectiveness of the interactive education and self-care guide in helping persons with COPD learn about and manage their disease.